Star Wars Infinities: Revenge of the Sith
Star Wars Infinities: Revenge of the Sith is a 4-part comic subseries of Star Wars Infinities written by Chris Warner. As in the early 2000s the line featured alternate retellings of the films of the original trilogy, this revival of the brand features alternate retelling of the prequel trilogy. In this case, it features an alternate retelling of Revenge of the Sith. It was published from May 2, 2019 to November 21, 2019. Plot 19 BBY. At Mustafar, Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, has already killed the members of the Confederacy of Independent Systems under the orders of Darth Sidious, his new master. He has fallen to the dark side of the Force. Order 66 has been activated and almost every Jedi has been killed. The Galactic Republic is no more and instead, the Galactic Empire has been created. Obi-Wan Kenobi has come to Mustafar to face him along with Anakin's wife Padmé Amidala, who is pregnant with his children. After rendering Padmé unconscious, Anakin starts to duel against Obi-Wan, who attempts to explain him that Sidious is intending to follow the Rule of Two and once he finds a better apprentice he will take him out, but Anakin refuses and by slashing Nute Gunray's corpse at the control room of the Mustafar mining facility, the Neimoidian's blood temporarily blinds Obi-Wan, letting Anakin fatally slash Obi-Wan’s chest. Mortally wounded, Obi-Wan touches Anakin’s face saying that he believed that he was the Chosen One and falls dead to the floor. Darth Sidious, now known as Emperor Sheev Palpatine, the Galactic Empire’s leader, comes accompanied by the Emperor's Royal Guard to greet Darth Vader, saying that the galaxy is now of them. For his surprise, Anakin jumps and before Sidious can do anything, Anakin strikes down his master, saying that the galaxy is now of him as a dying Sidious curses Anakin's bloodline and swears to see his surname reviled as that will be the Sith's ultimate revenge on him. Concurrently, Captain Gregar Typho returns Amidala to the star skiff. Amidala, having recovered consciousness, asks Typho what has happened to Obi-Wan, to which Typho informs her about the Jedi Master's fate before going to Polis Massa, where Padmé gives birth to Luke and Leia. At Coruscant, Anakin Skywalker declares at the Imperial Senate that Emperor Palpatine was killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi, so he will become the Emperor instead of what is now the Skywalker Empire. Though Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin agrees with Skywalker's decision when he proclaims it (even violently knocking Jar Jar Binks aside when he refuses to acknowledge Anakin as Emperor), Grand Vizier Mas Amedda disagrees with Skywalker and says that as Palpatine's protégé he must inherit the position as Emperor. However, when Skywalker Force chokes him threatening to lose both his position as Grand Vizier and his life, Amedda accepts and the Galactic Empire becomes officially the Skywalker Empire, declaring Skywalker as Emperor Vader. On the other hand, Bail Organa accepts to adopt Luke while Leia is send to his father's stepfamily, while Padmé decides to go in exile to Bespin for her failure to bring his husband back to the light side as Yoda goes into exile to Tatooine. Several years later, Luke Organa, Prince of Alderaan, is walking across the royal gardens of Alderaan when his adoptive mother Breha Organa says him that the day has come to replace his father Bail as Senator at the Imperial Senate. Luke, never interested in politics, asks his mother if any of his royal friends can fill that place because the Senate is manipulated by the Empire, but his mother says that only he can fulfil his father's place, also saying the Emperor Vader doesn't like younger senators, so he must give him a good impression. On Tatooine, on the other hand, Leia has finished to collect the plants cultivated with Hydroponics, so she asks her aunt Beru if she can go to hang out with her friends at Tosche Station, so Beru lets her to go. Once at Tosche Station, Leia reunites with her best friend Camie Marstrap, only to have her boyfriend Biggs Darklighter to join them. After Darklighter departs, Camie asks Leia if she wants to have a massage of Laze Loneozner, but Leia asks Camie in turn if she would like to get away from Tatooine. On her way to her home, Leia meets and befriends Yoda, who tells her that he has seen her from afar since her arrival to Tatooine. Leia asks Yoda why he would like to talk, and Yoda reveals to her that she has convinced her uncles that it’s time to find her mother. Leia responds that her mother died at childbirth, but Yoda assures her that it isn't the case. At Yoda's hut in Tatooine, Yoda reveals to Leia that her mother went into exile following her father turning into the dark side of the Force, also revealing to her that Emperor Vader is her father before giving her a purple lightsaber to start her training as a Jedi. At the same moment, in the Imperial Senate, Luke Skywalker talks about his reasons of restoring the Galactic Republic, accusing Grand Vizier Mas Amedda that if they sign a peace treaty with the Alliance to Restore the Republic, maybe they can restore peace in the galaxy. For his bad luck, Amedda accuses the young Skywalker of treason and orders Moff Wilhuff Tarkin to transport the Senator to the Doom Comet, the floating palace of Emperor Vader, where Emperor Vader will decide his fate. Upon hearing this in HoloNet news, Yoda urges Leia to accompany him to the Doom Comet and rescue Skywalker, as he reveals that the young Senator is none better than Leia's brother. Wanting to save her brother, Leia boards Yoda's speeder and travels into space to the Tarkin, Tarkin's ship. Once aboard the Tarkin, Leia and Yoda slain several Stormtroopers, leading Petty Officer Elias Shucing to inform Tarkin, who was torturing Luke at his office, that the Starkiller is being attacked by two Jedi. Surprised as he believed that the Jedi were already dead, Tarkin comes out from his office leaving Elias to watch Luke only to find Yoda and Leia, who order his surrender. While Yoda watches Tarkin, Leia comes to Tarkin's office and kills Shucing as he attempts to kill her, releasing Luke from his ties. However, Tarkin takes the opportunity to kick Yoda off to blast him, but Leia uses the Force to push Tarkin into an airlock and eject him into the vacuum of space. After telling Luke the truth, with the Tarkin now at their control, the Senator and the two Jedi depart to Bespin in order to find Padmé. At the same moment, aboard the Doom Comet, Mas Amedda informs Emperor Vader that Tarkin and his crew were all but killed, so Vader decides to show Amedda his new plan, which he will sent to hunt down the Jedi: the bounty hunter Boba Fett, who has forged a reputation of never failing when chasing his prey. Handsomely paid for the task and with an Imperial permission, Fett goes Bespin aboard the Slave I. On Bespin, in Cloud City, Yoda helps the Skywalker twins to search their mother while Leia and Luke talk about whether they will be able to defeat their father. Eventually, at a hospice, Yoda finds Padmé, who has lost weight and lives in the most miserable poverty. Happier to find that their kids are safe; Padmé decides to go with Yoda and her children to join the Rebel Alliance and defeat Anakin. Unfortunately, Boba Fett appears with a squadron of Bespin Wing Guard, ordering the arrest of everyone. However, Luke pulls out his blaster and shoots Fett in the shoulder, giving the four heroes time to escape. The Bespin Wing Guard along with Fett chases them across Cloud City until the city's limits, where the Tantive IV, captained by Captain Raymus Antilles, is waiting for them. As Padmé enters into the CR90 Corvette along with Luke, Leia and Yoda slain the Bespin Wing Guard, sending some of them to the abyss below, but just as Fett, aboard the Slave I, attempts to shoot the Tantive IV down, Leia uses the Force to retain the blast. Immediately, Leia starts to be weakened, but Yoda jumps and hits the blast with his lightsaber, causing the blast to destroy the Slave I and send it into the abyss below. Aboard the Tantive IV, Captain Raymus Antilles is informed by Yoda that the time has come for the Skywalker Empire to end. Said and done, Captain Antilles sets course to Yavin 4, where the Rebel Alliance has its headquarters. During the journey, Yoda trains Luke into the Force. By the time they arrive at Yavin 4 the next day, Luke is now skilled with the lightsaber. Once at Yavin 4, at the Great Temple, after embracing Padmé for all those years of exile, Mon Mothma declares that the Skywalker Empire have decimated their forces and their chances to win, so probably, the Rebellion will die that day, though they would die with a fight. Said and done, many rebels board their Starfighters and go into the space to the Doom Comet, while Luke, Leia, Padmé and Yoda go with the Tantive IV to the Doom Comet. Upon being informed about the Rebel attack, Emperor Vader orders Grand Vizier Amedda to fire the Doom Comet's superlaser against the Starfighters, eliminating Wedge Antilles and Wes Janson. However, while Luke and Yoda go after Amedda, Leia and Padmé go after Emperor Vader, whom Padmé wants to redeem back into Anakin Skywalker. Upon reaching Amedda, Luke Force pushes Amedda against the viewport and knocks him out as Yoda finishes off with the gunners but not before one of them fatally shoots the Jedi Master, who asks Luke to congratulate his sister for her achievements. Meanwhile, Padmé and Leia find Emperor Vader but discover that Anakin Skywalker died long ago and now there's Emperor Vader, realizing that the influence of Sith Lords like Darth Sidious, Darth Tyranus or even Darth Bane live on his veins. Enraged for his monstrous actions, Leia engages her father in combat but Emperor Vader cuts off her hand and threatens to kill her. Finally realizing that her husband is dead, Padmé takes Vader and forcedly kisses him, taking his lightsaber and allowing mother and daughter to threaten Vader. Losing whatever remained of his sanity and seeing that Leia doesn't want to become his apprentice, Emperor Vader electrocutes Padmé and tosses Leia aside before stopping the shots from Luke's blaster, but this buys time for Leia to take her lightsaber again and fatally impale who once was her father, leading Emperor Vader to tumble towards the railing behind him and fall off to his death into a reactor shaft. Having ended with Vader's threat once and for all, Luke uses the Doom Comet's superlaser to destroy what remains of the Skywalker Empire's Imperial fleet and the Alliance to Restore the Republic wins. The next year, Leia is now forming a New Jedi Order while Luke is Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic, but to avoid any connection to the monster their father became, they opt to change their surname to Amidala like their beloved mother. Trivia * Running gag: As in the other retelling of the prequels, Jar Jar Binks gets knocked against a wall. Any wiki editor can edit this page however he wants! Category:Comics Category:Star Wars